Dear Sister
by Aranel Fae
Summary: Discontinued. Two sisters, Annabelle and Allison, are finally starting to get that sisterly bond going on and together, they will experience new feelings and emotions mostly involving two quidditch captains. OWOC, CDOC.
1. Early Morning Skirmishes

**-----****Chapter 1****-----**

**Early Morning Skirmishes**

**A/N: **I decided to change this author's note as well (see my CoN fic) so…This fic is about two sisters and two of your favourite Quidditch captains. If you guessed Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood, then you're right! Here, have a cookie. Grin So yeah, these two girls go through the trials and tribulations of sisterhood - basically all sisters go through it I'd think. Trust me I'd know, I have a monkey for a sister back home. Give her a million dollars for telling you one of my secrets and she'll happily sell me out to the slave market. But then, on a rare occasion when she's not trying to get in my head or just trying to butter me up, she can be really cute and adorable. Gasp! She has a split personality! Faint Hehe … ok lame attempt at laughter. Sweatdrop You people have no sense of humour… Well whatever, just read and review.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling created the world of Harry Potter. Shame, I could've done that, but she was quicker. Oh well, I'm borrowing it for my own use.

* * *

The silhouette of a male figure was slightly distinguishable in the darkness. It drew closer…and closer…and closer, until the face was distinctly recognizable. The handsome features: dark hair, brown eyes and rosy lips were absolutely irresistible. "Allie," he crooned, reaching out a hand. "Allison."

"Mmmph."

"Allie." The beautiful vision was becoming blurred.

"No. Don't leave…"

"Allison Jennings!" screeched a now oddly high-pitched voice. "Get your lazy arse out of bed this very minute!"

"Ummm, five more minutes."

The girl on the bed drew the covers up to her chin and turned over. "Put the sun away for me will you," she croaked.

Her sister who was standing by the bed gave an angry huff and whipped out her wand, pointing it towards the bed. She muttered something under her breath and a furious torrent of water shot out from the tip of her wand. An ear-shattering shriek reverberated around the pink-and-white bedroom.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Annabelle Jennings clapping her hands over her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and saw a flushed, wet face glaring daggers at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" yelled Allison, flinging off the covers.

"For being a good-for-nothing lazy-bum," said Annabelle, arching an indifferent eyebrow. "Geez, it had to be obvious."

"Oh, is that all you have to say?" exclaimed Allison. She grasped a handful of her sopping wet golden locks. "Look at my hair! It's ruined!"

"As if it wouldn't be when you wake up," muttered Annabelle rolling her eyes. A picture of her sister in the mornings flashed before her eyes. She grinned at the recollection.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Allison with growing panic. Thoughts of her sister's pranks popped into her head. "You'd better find a spell to dry my hair!" she added quickly.

"No, I don't think so," said Annabelle walking towards the door still grinning. "You deserved what you got!"

"Why, you rascal!" fumed Allison almost turning crimson. "I'll – I'll –"

"Ah ah ah," said Annabelle wagging a finger at her younger sibling. "None of that now. Maybe I should take a picture," she pretended to think, "and show it to that Diggory boy. Yes, he'd love it!" At those last words she flew out the door as her sister grabbed the vase of pink roses perched on the bedside pillow and flung it at the elder girl. Allison watched, wide-eyed, as the vase travelled at astounding speed and momentum out of the bedroom and over the balcony banister in the hallway.

A few seconds. Then – CRASH!

She winced.

"Allison Emily Jennings!" shouted her mother angrily.

_Uh-oh_, thought the fifteen-year-old, _nice way to start the morning_.

* * *

Before the two sisters knew it, they were walking through the barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters. Allison was still livid with Annabelle for the earlier morning's events and didn't even attempt to strike up a conversation during the trip to the King's Cross Station. Just before they got onto the train steps, they both turned around to say goodbye to their parents.

"Have a good term," said their father, Mr. Jennings.

"That's right," said their mother, Mrs. Jennings, putting on a very serious face. "Behave yourselves; I don't want any letters reporting some misdeeds you did. Annabelle, you really should stop pulling pranks on your sister, or anyone else for that matter! I thought I told you to stop hanging around with those - those Weasley twins and that Lee Jordan. They've been nothing but a perfectly bad influence to you. Really. Fortunately, your schoolwork hasn't turned out to be a joke, yet. Keep it up and you should study regularly, and listen to your teachers, and -"

"Mum!" cried Annabelle in frustration.

"Yes yes, all right, rebellious teenager. Now as for you, Allie, I really want you to buck up with your work. You have O.W.L.s this year so you should really make an effort to try and improve your weak points. I suggest you take lessons from your sister, after all she _is_ the one with the brains." Allison rolled her eyes at her mother's comment. "Don't roll your eyes like that, Allison Jennings! Just take a look at your cousin Greta –"

"Mother!" cried Annabelle, getting annoyed. She clicked her tongue impatiently, standing with her arms folded, a disgruntled expression on her pretty face. _This is getting ridiculous_, she thought to herself in exasperation.

"Come on, dear," said Mr. Jennings to his wife while smiling at his daughters. "It's time we left. I don't want to be late for work and the girls certainly don't want to miss the train."

"Oh, all right then," said Mrs. Jennings. Suddenly she sniffed, and, to the amazement of her daughters, kissed them both and nearly suffocated them while grabbing them both into a bear hug.

When she finally let go of them, Annabelle and Allison got up the train steps and waved furiously at their parents from a window in a corridor, yelling words of, "Goodbye, mum!" and "Bye, dad!" as the train bellowed and chugged laboriously out of the King's Cross, leaving a trail of smoke as it gained speed.

"Well," said Annabelle when Mr. and Mrs. Jennings were out of sight.

"Don't even think about it," said Allison, spying her sister's hand in one of the pockets of her coat. "I'll be nowhere to be found."

"Goody, because while we're at school, I don't want to look as if I'm related to you."

"Fine, you're not much of a big sister anyway," Allison huffed and strode away with her cute, pink-laced trunk complete with pink wheels down the corridor.

Annabelle sighed and dragged her trunk in the opposite direction, craning her neck as she did so, trying to spot her friends in the compartments. Just then there was an excited cry of, "ANNA!!" and suddenly she felt the wind being knocked out of her as two people almost pummelled her to the floor in another great bear hug. "Can't – breathe – you – stupid – gits," she gasped, desperately needing air.

"Oops, sorry," said George Weasley, letting go of her. He watched her take a deep breath of air and regain her composure.

"You OK, Anna?" asked Marilyn Edwards from behind the twins. Ryan Sutherland stood next to her wearing his trademark grin.

She coughed and Fred Weasley clapped her on the back. "Oh yeah. Fine. Never been better. Only that lung-crushing, breath-taking hug was a bit unexpected. And that, _was_, unnecessary Fred."

Everyone laughed. Then Annabelle asked, "Where's Lee?"

"Ah, you know," answered Marilyn, smiling a twisted smile. "He's off scaring a bunch of first-year girls with Lucy the tarantula."

"Figures," grinned Annabelle.

"C'mon Anna," said Fred taking hold of her momentarily abandoned trunk. "Let's get to our compartment. It's the usual."

"Like anybody wouldn't recognise F.G.W as Fred and George Weasley," said Ryan with a snicker. George clapped him on the back. "Ah, my compatriot!"

They all made their way through the narrow corridor filled with students still looking for empty compartments.

"So how have you all been?" asked Annabelle as she followed Fred who was leading the way.

"Eh? Oh, the usual," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Tell me all about it," said Annabelle smiling.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**-----****Chapter 2****-----**

**Back to Hogwarts**

**A/N:** Ok, I didn't know what to do for this chapter cuz I was having writer's block. I still do by the way, so if you're impatient for the next chapter, I'm afraid you'll be impatient for a long while to come. Ideas have been popping into my head, but unfortunately - or should I say fortunately? – they're not about HP. Oh and my best friend got me hooked on Naruto and now I just love Sasuke, not Cedric Diggory and Oliver Wood. I mean, I still like them, but now I'm like: -sees Sasuke, falls over- -gets up again and runs after him calling 'SASUKE-KUN!'- Oh yeah, I'm also psyched about Kakashi cuz he's just so gorgeous. -heart eyes-

Yah, I know it's a cartoon but HEY, it's my life! Go deal with yours! So anyway – I completely went of the point, didn't I? My last form teacher called it digressing ... I digress a lot if you didn't notice, which I bet you did. –nods- - I prefer to update my Narnia fic cuz it's easier and also because I have no idea where this one is going. (Boy, I think this A/N might be longer than the actual story...) Sooo ... I tell you now, don't try to clutter my email box with messages like:

1) "NO! You absolutely can't stop writing! I love this story so much and you're just so good at it. I'll KILL myself if you do! WAH! I'll absolutely hate you, hate you, hate you!" OR

2) "Well, aren't you Miss I'll-do-it-later-and-I-don't-care-if-I-make-you-suffer. -rolls eyes- Gosh child, when you start something, you must finish it! What you're doing is being LAZY! You lazy slug! God, I'm not sure I'll read your story anymore if you keep up with this attitude! Seriously! -walks out the room and slams door-"

Ok, so I wish I did get feedbacks like that, it would motivate me...I think. And if I did get messages like that, I'd just go: to 1) "Thanks, but you're just sad. Go get therapy." And 2) "You sound like my mom when she's telling me to do my home work ... are you two related?"

Don't forget to read and review. (I bored you didn't I? I'm sorry I'm like that but how else am I supposed to let you guys know what I'd prefer?)

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by the fantastical J.K. Rowling. -worships her-

**

* * *

**

"...and we locked Percy in one of the tombs," finished Fred, grinning.

There was a shriek of laughter from Annabelle, who was bent over clutching her stomach, unable to stop. "You didn't," she panted, her face red.

"Actually, we didn't. We just wanted to see your reaction," said an amused George.

Annabelle, Marilyn and Ryan burst into a second bout of laughter as the twins exchanged bemused looks. The door of the compartment slid open and a dark skinned boy walked in. "And here I was thinking that you would wait for me to start the fun," he said, feigning hurt. He sat down next to Marilyn, placing the box he had been holding under his seat.

"Hey Lee," greeted Annabelle once she had calmed down. "From what I hear, _you're_ the one who's been having fun without us."

"Yeah, well, you took too long and I couldn't help it."

Ryan turned to Annabelle and said, "Why were you late anyway? We all said we'd be on platform nine and three quarters at ten."

She snorted and said, "Well, the lazy-bones at home decided not to wake up in time and between her and my mom, I'm still not sure who had the cow."

Ryan patted Annabelle comfortingly on the head as the others laughed at her expression.

It was almost after midday when the food trolley passed.

"Finally," sighed Fred. "I was beginning to starve."

When the lady continued down the hall, calling out to students, it seemed to Annabelle that most of the food had been left behind in their compartment. They spent the rest of the afternoon swapping Chocolate Frog Cards and playing Exploding Snap. Outside the window, the sky was steadily getting dark as the sun was hidden behind large grey clouds. The countryside rolled past as the train travelled on.

Suddenly, the train started to slow down until it came to a screeching halt.

"We can't be there already," said George looking at his watch.

"There's nothing out there," said Ryan who was looking out the window into the dark. "No - wait. Something's boarding the train..."

At his words, the lights began to flicker feebly until the whole compartment and the corridor outside was thrust into darkness.

"What's going on?" whispered Marilyn as the air became cold. Frost was gathering on the glass on the windows and the compartment door. Everything was in gloom and Annabelle could only tell that Ryan and Fred were on either side of her by the sound of their breathing.

Just then she felt as if she had plunged into the ice cold water of the black lake. A feeling of despair and anguish gathered inside her and the laughter of that evening seemed like a distant memory. The same way the feeling had come, it went, returning the lights with its departure.

"What was that?" asked Annabelle, breaking the stillness.

"Dementors," murmured Fred, "it had to be..."

Lee raised his eyebrows. "Dementors? On the Hogwarts Express?"

"They must be searching for Sirius Black," answered Ryan.

The compartment fell silent again, each person thinking along the same lines. Annabelle shivered; the thought of a mass murderer on a train filled with students wasn't exactly the most reassuring. _And why would he be there? _thought Annabelle. But she already knew the answer to that question. It was well known that Sirius Black betrayed James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and rumour had it that he broke out of Azkaban to finish off the job for his master – to kill Harry Potter.

Fred's voice brought her out from her reverie.

"- change into our school robes before it's too late."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what – the dementors?"

"Felt them, more like."

"No. They say Potter fainted."

"Harry Potter?"

"I just said."

Allison sighed and turned to Kathleen O'Malley and Jane Crenshaw. "I feel sorry for him." Kathleen nodded in agreement.

"But I wonder why he fainted," said Jane following them into the carriage. "I mean, no one else did." Allison shrugged. All she knew was that she never wanted to be near a dementor again. She could remember feeling like if all her happiness was being sucked out of her and being replaced by sorrow and distress.

"Can we change the subject please?" asked Kathleen quietly. "I could really do without the nightmares." Allison and Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

The door of the carriage opened and Lee Jordan poked his head in. "Oh, its you."

Jane folded her arms and frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Lee! Just find us an empty carriage!" Annabelle's voice floated through the open.

"Uh right," he said. Turning to Jane, he made a grimace and slammed the door.

"How rude!"

"Well, he does hang around my sister," said Allison grinning.

Kathleen shook her head and said, "Still doesn't stop him from being a pig."

The carriage had started moving along and Allison turned to look out the window. High above, she could see the faint lights of the castle. As they passed through the gate, she felt a cold wave engulf her and then it was gone. She turned to her friends and said, "I'm not really sure I'm glad to be back after all."


End file.
